


They Know

by killmymindlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, One Direction One Shot, One Shot, The X Factor Era, fetus larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmymindlarry/pseuds/killmymindlarry
Summary: Niall didn’t suspect much at first. He honestly only thought that Harry and Louis were just weirdly close from the start. It’s odd, he has to admit. He questioned their extremely tight knit friendship after only knowing each other for a few weeks. But that was just Harry and Louis. Niall just accepted the fact that they got on well from the start and that was that. Eventually, along with almost anyone else who has ever known Louis and Harry, Niall started to wonder if there was something more going on between the two boys.***Or, The start of Harry and Louis' relationship from the other boys' point of view.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	They Know

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer!
> 
> this story is told from all the boys' point of views. (yes, eventually harry and louis' as well) niall, liam, and zayns pov's all go in order, but once it switches to harry's, it goes back to the day they first met. sorry if it is confusing to anyone, but it should make sense while you're reading.
> 
> i've included the fact that liam and louis didn't like each other from the beginning only because thats what they've said. the same thing goes for zayn's thoughts about not wanting to be in the band at the start. i've taken both of those details directly from what the boys have said themselves. 
> 
> i also don't know the boys personally so this obviously isn't going to be entirely accurate to what actually happened on the x factor, but i tried my hardest and i hope you enjoy! :)

Niall didn’t suspect much at first. He honestly only thought that Harry and Louis were just weirdly close from the start. It’s odd, he has to admit. He questioned their extremely tight knit friendship after only knowing each other for a few weeks. But that was just Harry and Louis. Niall just accepted the fact that they got on well from the start and that was that. Eventually, along with almost anyone else who has ever known Louis and Harry, Niall started to wonder if there was something more going on between the two boys.

The first moment that initiated his suspicion was during a film. With all the boys staying at the X-Factor house, it can get quite boring. The boys decided to watch a movie together. It’s entertaining and also will help them bond as a group. Practically everyone has been telling them that they need to be spending time with each other as a group. Weirdly enough it is supposed to help their singing and performing capabilities as a group. Niall doesn’t mind, he likes films, and there’s also popcorn involved. How could he say no?

Niall is sitting on a sofa next to Louis and Harry who are practically on top of one another. Throughout the film he starts to realize that Harry and Louis are in their own little world. He can hear them muttering to one another about things that are completely irrelevant to the film. They both quietly giggle to themselves when the movie isn’t intended to be humorous. Niall tries to ignore them but it’s quite difficult. He doesn’t want to eavesdrop, but what could they possibly be conversing about? The film was pretty interesting. It has Niall's full attention besides the distracting noises to the left of him. 

As the film continues, Harry and Louis continue to not pay attention. Niall has gotten better at tuning them out until he hears a noise that grabs his attention. It almost sounded like lips smacking together. 

It couldn’t have been a kiss. 

Niall quickly brushes the thought away. There is no possible way that Harry and Louis just kissed. He decides to take a quick glance to his left to look at the boys. What he sees surprises him partly, but the other half of him expected it.

Harry is curled up by Louis’ side, legs draping over his lap. They are much closer than they were at the start of the film. Harry’s head rests snugly in the crook of Louis’ neck while Louis leans into him. Louis has his arm wrapped around Harry with his hand placed on his thigh. Harry has possession of Louis’ other hand. He is playing with Louis’ fingers; softly intertwining their fingers together. Louis starts to rub small circles with his thumb on Harry’s thigh. 

It’s obvious now and Niall feels like a fool for only picking up on it at this moment. The way they interact with one another. The way they have been exchanging subtle touches the past few weeks, it all is starting to make sense. Niall starts to wonder if the other lads have picked up on it as well. Was he the first to notice? Niall doesn’t mind if the two of them are more than friends, it doesn’t bother him. He hopes that it doesn’t bother Zayn and Liam. They’ve only just been put together as a band, they can’t start to have problems already. Niall tries to not overthink anything. Everything will fall into place when it’s meant to be. It’s truly none of Niall’s business. It’s Louis and Harry’s business and no one else's. 

Niall decides to push his current thoughts to the back of his head and change his focus back to the movie. 

The next day was a long awaited day off for the boys. Niall is extremely grateful for the days off on The X Factor. Of course he is very thankful for his experience on the show, and he is absolutely delighted that they are doing this well., but sometimes things can get a bit overwhelming. It is always non stop with rehearsals and practices, Niall feels like his energy has been entirely drained from inside of him. He has started to feel his voice becoming slightly weak and overused, hopefully a day of rest will be helpful. 

The day consists mostly of lying around doing nothing, which is exactly what the boys needed. Niall hasn’t moved from his bed and it’s currently 2pm. He slept in for a while after staying up quite late the night before. Liam is sitting in a chair reading a book while Zayn watches something on the telly. 

Niall heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Louis and Harry are nowhere to be found in the house. Niall isn’t surprised, they have always stuck together from the start. Even before the boys were put together as a band they were both attached at the hip. Niall heads back into their room and sits down next to Zayn on the sofa. He sets his glass of water down on the coffee table in front of them.

“Where are Harry and Louis?” Niall asks. Zayn doesn’t take his eyes off the TV and Liam doesn’t look up from his book.

“No clue, mate.” Zayn says. At the exact moment, the door to their room bursts open. Harry and Louis are giggling to themselves while having their own conversation.

“I told you! I told you so, Ha-” Louis yells until Harry interrupts him by tickling his side. Louis pokes Harry repeatedly and Harry laughs uncontrollably. 

“Stop! You’re- Ah! You’re gonna make me drop our food!” Harry yelps as Louis continues poking him. Niall admires how well they get along. They just seem so right for each other. It’s cliche, but he has rarely even seen them apart.

“Where’d you two sneak out to?” Niall teases. Harry walks over towards him and holds out the styrofoam box.

“Brunch. Saved the leftovers for you, Nialler.” Harry smiles as Niall takes the box. 

“I love you both.” Niall opens the box and starts to devour the chips right away. 

Louis lets out a quiet laugh. “You’re worse than a starving stray dog.”

“That’s a very specific analogy, Lou,” Harry says. Louis sticks his tongue out at Harry and he does the same. 

Niall smiles to himself. Everything is falling into place. All the pieces finally fit together and now he finally understands. The way Louis and Harry are always bickering and slightly flirting with each other, it is all making sense. It’s none of Niall’s business, truly. When the time is right he is sure that they will tell the rest of the boys. For now, Niall just eats his chips while watching whatever is on the telly, once again tuning out Louis and Harry giggling to each other from across the room.

***

Liam knows. He has no solid proof, but he knows. He can just sense it. Harry and Louis have always acted a certain way, different from the way they acted with any of the other boys. Liam decides to stay out of it. He doesn’t talk to Harry enough to ask him and he and Louis haven’t really gotten off on the right foot. If he is being completely honest, Liam doesn’t really like Louis that much. Louis is the oldest in the band, therefore he is constantly trying to take charge. Liam is quite jealous of that. He feels as though he himself should be the leader of the band. He has been on the X Factor before, he has plenty of experience unlike the rest of the lads. It only makes sense for Liam to take charge, no matter who the oldest is. 

Liam and Louis butt heads to say the least. That’s why Liam stays out of whatever Louis has going on with Harry. He stays out of it until he really can’t anymore. Not when they are so obvious in front of everyone.

Individual vocal lessons are some of Liam’s favorite practices. It’s the time when he gets to focus on what he needs personally. Today seemed to go extremely well in his opinion. He felt more prepared for their next performance. Liam walks confidently back to their room after the lesson. Before he opens the door he hears what sounds like Louis and Harry. He knows he shouldn’t, but he keeps the door shut and leans in to listen. They should be at vocal lessons. He wonders if they skipped. How could Louis skip vocal practice? If he wants to be the leader so bad he needs to act like one. Liam is filled with rage and starts to reach for the doorknob until he hears Louis’ voice again. He tries to make out what he is saying by pressing his ear against the door. 

“You’re so cute, Curly.” Liam swears he hears a sound of a kiss. 

It’s silent for a second until Harry whispers a response. “Your eyes are so blue, Lou.”

“I didn’t know you were a poet,” Louis says. Liam shakes his head at the silliness of their conversation. 

He doesn’t want to walk in. He has a feeling they're cuddled up together at the moment and Liam really doesn’t want to make things awkward. He also knows that if he goes in there right now he will most likely get angry at the two of them for skipping vocal lessons to sit around and flirt. By skipping their lessons they aren’t just hurting themselves, but the band as a whole. Since Louis is trying so hard to take lead he should understand that. Leaders don’t skip practice. 

Liam tries to be mature and let it slide for now. They need to work together if they want to be a successful band. Liam waits outside their room and does some quiet vocal warm ups while waiting for Niall and Zayn to finish their lessons. That way they can all go back to the room together. 

Liam’s only worry is that this evening’s group practice runs smoothly.

It does not. 

Harry had a difficult time hitting some of the notes. Liam could tell that Harry was getting more and more frustrated throughout the practice. Louis would put a hand on Harry’s shoulder, whisper reassuring things into his ear, and run his fingers through Harry’s hair, but Harry just kept getting progressively more stressed. 

The stress was affecting his performance, the whole band could tell. 

“All right, Harry. We’re gonna try one more time, okay? Take a deep breath and sing from deep down, not from your throat.” One of the vocal coaches has been trying to give Harry advice, but nothing was helping. 

Harry starts to sing and his voice cracks once again. Their vocal coach sighs. “It’s alright, Bud. Let's take five, Okay?” All the boys nod in agreement.

Liam notices Harry start to tear up. Louis puts his arms out and Harry leans into him.

“It’s okay, Love. You’ll get it eventually.” Louis says, quietly. Liam has been quite frustrated during this practice. Harry skipped his vocal practice. Liam has no sympathy. Harry is the youngest, but he should know better. Especially with Louis wrapped around his finger, he should be a good influence if he wants to be the leader so badly.

Liam’s rage builds and he says something he probably shouldn’t have. “Maybe if you actually went to your vocal practice you would be able to hit that note.” Liam regrets saying it as soon as the words come out of his mouth.

He looks over at Niall and Zayn. Niall is staring at the ground while Zayn makes eye contact with Liam. He can tell Zayn thinks the same thing but most likely won't back him up. When he turns his head to look at Louis and Harry, he sees Harry start to cry. Louis continues to hold him as his tears flow. Louis looks incredibly angry as he glares at Liam. 

It’s silent. Liam feels a pang of guilt. He’s unable to find the right thing to say. Liam storms off out of the room. He walks into a practice room and sits down onto a chair, resting his head into his hands. He takes a moment to process what has happened. He knows he shouldn’t have snapped at Harry. He has so much stress in his life right now, but that’s no excuse to make snarky comments at his bandmates. Everyone is filled with stress, Liam needs to figure out how to control it more efficiently. 

Shortly after Liam sat down, he hears the door open. He looks up to see Zayn shutting the door behind him. He sits down on a chair next to Liam.

“I think you should talk to Harry,” Zayn says. Liam sits up in his seat. 

“And Louis. I think he’s more angry at me.” Zayn nods in agreement. 

Zayn shifts his position in his chair. “Look man, I get you and Louis have this feud going on, but it’s gonna have to end if we want to work together. You need to talk it out. We’ve only just started as a band and look at us.” 

Liam knows Zayn is right. Even if they don’t necessarily hate each other, the tension is affecting the group, and now he is taking it out on Harry. Liam was quite angry about Harry shipping practice, but he shouldn’t have snapped at him like that.

“I’ll go talk to them.” Liam stands up and exits the room. He heads back to the practice space and walks over to Niall.

Liam opens his mouth to ask where Louis and Harry are, but Niall answers before he can even get a sound out. “They’re in practice room 23.” 

Liam nods and heads over to the room. He knocks on the door and hears Louis tell him to come in. When he opens the door he sees both of them sitting on a small armchair together. Harry is cuddled closely to Louis' side with a box of tissues on his lap. His eyes are red and swollen and he sniffs a few times. Liam sits down in the chair across from them. Harry rubs his nose and his eyes and sits up next to Louis.

“Listen, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have-” Liam gets cut off when Harry starts to speak.

“No, you were right. I should’ve gone to practice this morning. It’s not fair to any of you guys if we skip. We’re a team. We’re the ones that should be apologizing to you guys.” Harry says. Louis makes eye contact with Liam, then looks down at his lap. 

Liam was caught off guard. He didn’t expect that from Harry. He’s glad they're on the same page. “Thanks, but I’m sorry as well. I shouldn’t have snapped at you the way I did. When there's a problem we need to talk about it like adults. It was immature of me so, I- uh, I’m really sorry.” 

“Truce?” Harry holds out his hand and Liam lets out a soft laugh.

“Truce,” Liam agrees. 

Louis stands up and Harry does the same. 

“Harry, why don’t you go back out there so I can talk to Liam for a second.” Louis places his hand on the small of Harry’s back.

“Okay.” Harry mutters softly as he walks towards the door. 

The door shuts and Liam starts to speak right away. “Look, Lou-”

“Liam, I-” They both talk over each other which causes them to laugh.

“Let me go first.” Louis says, smile fading. Liam stays seated and Louis sits back down on the chair across from him. “I’m an idiot. I have this weird superiority complex and I’m so stubborn, I don’t like when people tell me what to do. That’s where we’re different. I want to take control because I'm stubborn, but you actually know what you’re doing. So, I’m sorry. I’ll just stick to being the loud and rambunctious one, you be the leader.”

Liam has never seen Louis this vulnerable. Louis is fiddling with a string on his sweatpants and avoiding eye contact with Liam. 

“Louis, I think we need to work together. There’s no need for a leader. We’re a band, let's just sing together. You and I have been pretty obsessed with one upping each other. I think we need to take a step back and start over. See each other as equals instead of competitors.” Louis looks up from his lap at Liam. His facial expression softens. “Having said that, I’m sorry as well. It’s just as much my fault that it is yours. I’ve been kind of self centered, trying to make it seem like I’m better than you because I’ve done this before when the truth is, I really haven’t. Being in a band is so much different than going at it solo. We’re all in the same boat here.” 

Louis smiles and Liam smiles back at him. Liam felt good after finally getting all that off of his chest. They both admitted to wanting to be the best. 

Louis stands up and holds his arms out. “Get over here, Payno!” Louis shouts.

Liam laughs and stands up, leaning into Louis’ embrace. Louis hugs him tight and they laugh together. 

“Let’s finish this mess of a rehearsal.”

The rehearsal ran quite smoothly after the boys sorted everything out. Harry was able to hit all of his notes in his solo after all the stress was gone. 

Liam has been enjoying the air outside of the house for a bit. He likes to take a break from all the chaos and get some fresh air. He’s been outside for awhile. He soon realizes how dark it is outside and how he must have lost track of time. When Liam heads back into the house he makes sure to shut the door very quietly. 

Liam walks into their room and sees Zayn fast asleep on his single bed and Niall passed out as well on the bunk under Liam’s.

Harry and Louis’ bunks were a disaster. Liam can’t entirely see what they've done since the room is dark. He pulls out his flash light and shines it onto their bunks. Liam is slightly confused about what they’ve done. The top bunk has been stripped of all the blankets and sheets. Instead of the blankets being on the bed, they've tucked them under the mattress slightly so they hang down, covering the sides of the bottom bunk completely. 

They now have complete privacy on the bottom bunk. All the sides have been covered by the blankets that hang down, almost like a fort that would’ve been made by children. Liam chuckles to himself. He doesn’t even want to know what they get up to in there. 

***

Zayn is oblivious. He keeps to himself for the most part. Of course he has noticed that Harry and Louis have been oddly close, but he never expected anything more than a friendship.

That was until he saw them cuddling.

He hates waking up in the middle of the night. Zayn picks up his phone and reads the clock that says 2:00 AM. He wants to go back to sleep but his mouth is too dry. He gets up and heads to the kitchen.

Zayn passes through the lounge on the way to get a glass of water. He notices that the telly was left on. When he walks over to grab the remote off the table, he notices Harry and Louis asleep on the sofa. 

They’re both shirtless, bodies intertwined. Louis is laying on his back with his head propped up against the arm of the couch while Harry lies on top of him. Harry’s head is pressed against Louis’ chest while Louis has his arms wrapped around Harry. One of Louis’ hands is placed on the back of Harry’s head, fingers in his hair, while the other hand is placed on Harry’s bare lower back. Louis’ pinky finger is slightly tucked under the waistband of Harry’s trousers. 

They both look so at peace. Zayn starts to question why they fell asleep this way. The two of them were lying together in such an intimate way that Zayn could never imagine doing with one of his mates. Sure, he would lay with a girl shirtless, but none of his friends. 

He thinks about the possibility of Harry and Louis being more than friends. He’s not sure, though. It has left him slightly confused. 

That was that. Zayn likes to stay out of other people's business, so he gets himself some water and goes back to bed. 

He never really thought much more about it, until he saw them kissing.

Niall, Liam, and Zayn are all sitting around the table in the lounge playing Uno. So many people have told them that doing things as a group will help them bond as a band, so here they are playing Uno. Harry and Louis didn’t want to play with the other boys. Who knows what those two are up to.

Zayn places a color changing draw four card onto the pile. “Blue”

Niall frowns. “This game is boring. Let’s play something else.”

“You’re just saying that because you're losing.” Liam sets his pile of cards down.

“Okay, fine. What do you want to play, Niall?” Zayn asks.

“Let’s play Truth or Dare!” Niall says enthusiastically.

Zayn rolls his eyes and Liam lets out a quiet laugh. “That game is for 10 year olds.” Liam says.

Niall starts to put the Uno cards back into the box. “Not if you make it fun.”

“Fine. You start then.” Zayn says, crossing his arms. 

Niall smirks and looks at Zayn. “Okay, Zayn. Truth or Dare.” 

Zayn smiles humorously at Niall’s confidence in the game. “Dare.”

Niall pauses for a second to think. “Go into our room, take every sheet, pillow, and blanket off of your bed and go throw them outside.” 

Liam smacks his head to his face. “That is so stupid.”

“Well, it’s a dare! He has to do it.” Niall says.

Zayn shakes his head as he stands up. “You suck, Niall.”

He hears Niall laughing loudly to himself as he walks over to their room. When Zayn enters the room, he walks in on something unexpected.

Harry and Louis are snogging. Proper snogging, and they haven’t noticed Zayn in the room. Harry is sitting up on the couch with Louis straddling his lap. Harry’s hands roam up and down under Louis’ shirt as their lips connect repeatedly. Louis’ hands run through Harry’s hair and he lets out a quiet moan. That’s Zayns cue to leave. 

Zayn exits the room swiftly but quietly, facial expression filled with shock and confusion. When he gets back into the lounge, Niall glares at Zayn.

“Um, hello? Where are your blankets?” Niall asks sternly. 

Zayn doesn’t know if he should tell them or not. What other choice does he have?

“Uh,” Zayn starts, but he’s unable to find the words to say, still trying to process what he just saw. 

“Zayn? Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost.” Liam says.

Zayn sits back down at his spot on the floor. “I can’t do the dare.” 

Niall starts to become blatantly annoyed. “C’mon man, it’s not that hard! Just leave ‘em outside for a bit and go ‘em later! You can wash them all tonight, it’s-” 

“No Niall. I’m not going back in there.” Zayn says, staring at his hands in his lap.

Liam and Niall exchange glances, both of them extremely confused with Zayn’s behavior. 

“Um, why?” Liam says, puzzled by the situation taking place.

Zayn hesitates, but he eventually gives in. “Harry and Louis were making out.”

Niall’s jaw drops and Liam’s expression falls to a smug smirk. Niall starts hysterically laughing and Liam joins him.

Zayn doesn’t laugh. “Did you guys know?” 

“How did you not?” Liam asks, still chuckling.

Niall can’t even get one sentence out with his loud laughter taking place. Niall laughs at everything, but this was a whole new level of laughter that Zayn’s ever seen from him.

“I mean, I guess I was a little confused about them, but-” Zayn gets cut off by Niall’s laughter again.

Niall eventually calms down as he wipes under his eyes. “Oh boy, that was funny.” 

“Seriously, Zayn? You had no idea?” Liam asks.

Zayn thinks back to last night when he saw them sleeping on the sofa together. The thought crossed his mind briefly, but he left it at that. In all honesty, Zayn doesn’t care enough to pry into their personal business. Eventually, there will be a need for confrontation, and now seems to be the right time.

“Last night I saw them cuddling, but I guess I didn’t really care enough to think much of it.” Zayn responds truthfully.

“Just think about it. Think about all the video diaries and rehearsals. They never leave each other alone. They’re practically on top of each other 24/7” Niall says, finally having stopped his uncontrollable laughter.

Zayn thinks about the video diaries. All the subtle touches and comments they make throughout rehearsals. It does make sense. He starts to feel slightly embarrassed at the fact that he didn’t pick up on it sooner. 

“Do you think we should talk to them about it? Do they even know that we know?” Zayn asks. He starts to worry about them as a band. What if something happens between the two of them? Will they still be able to be in a band together? Zayn never really wanted to be in a band. There is too much drama and conflicts that occur. Of course Zayn took the opportunity to be in this band, it was his only option. He is enjoying it, but it isn’t exactly what he wanted. 

“I think they need to talk to us when they’re ready, we can’t push them.” Liam says and Niall nods in agreement.

Zayn knows Liam is right. It’s Harry and Louis’ personal business, but he can’t help but be slightly worried about the two of them running around secretly. He just hopes everything plays out well in the end, for the band, and for Harry and Louis.

***

Harry knew from the moment he laid eyes on Louis that he was in love with him. The biggest crush that he has ever had formed in a matter of seconds. They met in such odd circumstances, but with the way things are going, he wouldn’t change a thing.

He did it. Harry auditioned for the X Factor. It went quite well. He got through and the judges seemed to like his performance. Now he knows his mom wasn’t lying to him, he actually can sing decently.

After congregating with his family for a bit, Harry slips away to the bathroom. He stands in front of a urinal and starts to unzip his pants. While using the restroom, a noise startles him, which causes him to lose his aim. It happens so quickly and there is nothing he could do to stop it.

There was a boy to the left of Harry. The noise of him walking up to Harry surprised him, causing him to accidentally wee on the boy’s shoe.

“Oops!” Harry says, embarrassed at his accident.

“Hi.” The blue eyed boy says.

Harry is currently flooded with many emotions. He is uncomfortable and embarrassed, but also feels oddly secure because of how unbothered the boy is. Harry’s cheeks burn a bright red when he makes eye contact with him. 

“I am so sorry! Oh my-” Harry awkwardly turns in the other direction to zip up his pants.

The blue eyed boy smiles and shakes his foot. “You’re fine, it was my fault for startling you.” 

Harry doesn’t know what to say. He is scared to open his mouth because he feels as though the only sentence that would escape his lips would be ‘you’re cute.’ Harry shyly makes his way over to the sink and washes his hands. The boy follows him and continues talking.

“My name is Louis.” Louis reaches out his hand. Harry brushes his wet hands on the side of his pants, then shakes hands with Louis.

“I’m Ha-” Harry is cut off.

“Harry Styles, yeah. I just watched you audition, you were incredible. You’re gonna be famous one day, I’d bet on it.” Louis says, and Harry is once again at a loss for words. How can a stranger have so much confidence in him? 

Harry notices an audition number on Louis’ shirt and works up the courage to ask Louis a question. “Have you auditioned yet?”

“Not yet. I’m kinda nervous after watching you, mate. There’s no way I could ever beat that.” Harry feels his cheeks turn hot again. Something about the way Louis compliments him makes him feel weird inside. 

The two of them walk out of the bathroom and Louis turns to face Harry again. “Could I take a picture with you? I want to remember that I met you when you become famous.” 

Harry laughs as Louis pulls out his phone. “Sure.”

“Oh, and your autograph!”

Luckily, that wasn’t the last time Harry ran into Louis. They end up talking quite a bit during their time on the show. Everytime Louis talks to Harry, he gets all shy and feels an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. Harry can’t put a name to it, but he knows it isn’t a bad feeling.

The next time Harry saw Louis was during dance rehearsals. Harry was practicing privately on his own when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

“Harry!” The voices catches Harry off guard and he turns around to see Louis walking towards him. 

“Hey, Louis.” Harry says, turning slightly timid.

“Wanna practice the dance together? I’m not that good and you seem to be pretty much good at everything.” Louis says. 

Was Louis flirting with him? Harry can’t tell. Whatever Louis is doing is making him feel many feelings he’s never felt to this extent before. 

Harry agrees to help Louis which results in the two of them goofing around more than getting any actual practice in. Louis is so fun to be around. Harry absolutely adores his personality. He is funny and charming in a way that's so unique which Harry truly admires. 

Their friendship only continues to grow throughout their time on The X Factor. Today they find out if they have made it to the judges houses, and Harry has been nervously clinging to Louis all day long. 

All the contestants are seated back stage, waiting to be called. Harry sits directly next to Louis, head resting on Louis’ shoulder with his foot tapping anxiously. 

“Calm down, Curly. You’ll get through, I know it.” Louis whispers as he runs his hand through Harry’s hair. Harry has noticed how much Louis loves playing with his hair.

Louis’ attempt to soothe Harry helps until their names start to be called. The nervous feeling starts to flood back inside of him instantly. Harry puts his beanie back on to cover his now messy hair (thanks to Louis). On the way to the stage he walks vastly close to Louis until they’re forced to stand in their assigned spots on stage. 

Names are starting to be called and as every second goes by, Harry gets more and more tense. He tries to steal glances at Louis but they fail to make eye contact. 

There is only one last name to be called. Harry feels as if he could faint. It could be his name, or it could be Louis, or neither. 

“The last contestant that’s made it through is…” Simon hesitates.

Harry holds his breath.

“Tom Richards.”

He feels like he got punched in the stomach. It’s a horrible feeling. Everything he worked for is over. It’s the end. Harry tries to hold back his tears but it feels almost impossible.

The rest of the contestants walk off the stage and it’s complete chaos. Many tear filled faces and cameras rolling. So many people being interviewed and loud voices. 

All Harry wants is to find Louis. Louis is his comfort, but all he can see is dozens of unfamiliar faces. Harry pushes through the crowd eagerly in an attempt to find Louis. 

Eventually, Harry spots the back of Louis’ head and quickly runs towards him.

“Lou!” Harry yells, tears continue to fall down his face. 

Louis turns around and the second he spots Harry, he opens his arms and starts to run towards him as well. Their bodies collide and Harry rests his head in the crook of Louis’ neck. They hold each other so tightly. Harry lets out a loud sob as he buries his head against Louis. Their arms wrap around one another in a way that fits together so perfectly, almost like a puzzle. Even though Harry feels entirely gutted, having Louis with him fills him with a sense of security. 

They stay like that for what feels like forever. Harry feels like he is able to shut out everything around him when he is with Louis. Everything except the sound of his name being called out. 

“Harry Styles.” A loud voice over the speaker starts to list off multiple names. 

Louis and Harry break their embrace. Harry rubs his eyes and sniffs, trying to wipe off all the tears and snot from his face. Louis takes his sleeve and wipes off one remaining tear from Harry’s cheek.

“Thanks.” Harry sniffles.

“Louis Tomlinson.” The voice says. The person over the speaker continues to list off names and Louis and Harry exchange a glance. 

“What’s this for?” Louis asks. 

Harry is filled with confusion. “I don’t know.”

“Please return to the stage.” Harry loses his tight grip on Louis’ shirt. Why could they possibly want them back on stage?

“They probably just want to film us crying.” Harry rubs his eyes again. 

Louis rests his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Let’s just go see.”

They both walk onto the stage with three other boys and a group of girls. They form a circle and converse nervously.

“What’s goin on?” A boy who Harry thinks is named Zayn asks. 

“They just want to film us because we’re crying. All they want is something good for telly.” Harry pouts. He crosses his arms, sadness turning into anger. 

The producers set the boys up in a line and they wrap their arms around each other, anticipation eating them away. 

One of the judges begins to speak. “Hello.” She says and a few of the contestants respond with a ‘hello’ back. 

“Thank you so much for coming back. I know, judging from some of your faces that this is really hard.” Harry swiftly rubs his eyes again.

“We’ve thought long and hard about it. We’ve thought of each of you as individuals, and we just feel that you’re just too talented to let go of.” Harry exchanges confused glances with the other boys.

The judge continues speaking. “We think it would be a great idea to have two separate groups.”

Two groups? As in a band? Harry doesn’t understand. 

“We’ve decided to put you both through.” Simon says into his microphone.

Harry’s jaw drops. When he turns to look at Louis, he is already running towards Harry. Louis jumps up into Harry’s arms. Harry spins him around and Louis grips on tight. Louis slides down but doesn’t let go of Harry. 

The boys end up in one big group hug and Harry couldn’t be happier. Not only is he going through to the next round, he’s also in a band with Louis.

***

Louis is terrified. He always tries to act so confident in front of Harry when in reality, he is a mess. He isn’t one hundred percent sure what to call what he feels for Harry, but he thinks it could be love.

He hasn’t even known Harry for that long, but he can’t find a better way to describe his feelings for him. He loves absolutely everything about Harry. Louis loves how curly his hair is. He loves running his fingers through his hair and watching Harry close his eyes as a result of feeling so relaxed. He loves watching Harry laugh after he’s said something silly during one of the video diaries. He loves the way Harry always snuggles into Louis’ touches. Louis loves Harry.

It’s only been a few weeks into bootcamp, and staying at The X Factor house has been loads of fun. Louis loves spending so much time with Harry. 

Louis is sitting on the couch watching a movie with Harry to the right of him. Well, he hasn’t necessarily been watching the movie. His mind is racing and he feels as if it’s almost impossible to stay focused on a movie, especially with Harry sitting next to him.

He can’t help but sneak glances at Harry every once in a while. He truly can’t take his eyes off of him. Louis has butterflies in his stomach just thinking about the fact that Harry is sitting right next to him. 

Louis turns his attention back to the telly and notices the two main characters start to get closer to each other. He doesn’t even remember what movie they put on. Titanic? The Notebook? Who knows. All Louis can think about is Harry, Harry, and Harry. He is completely aware that he’s a sappy mess for that boy.

The boy in the film leans close to the girl and it’s obvious that they’re about to kiss. Louis wants to kiss Harry. They’ve never properly kissed before but Louis really wants to. 

Instead of putting any more thought into it, Louis turns his head to face Harry. He waits a couple seconds for Harry to look at him as well, but he keeps his eyes glued to the screen, too invested in the storyline. Louis works up the courage to softly grab Harry’s chin and turn his head to face him. Harry and Louis lock eyes and Louis wastes no time. He quickly leans in and presses his lips against Harry’s. 

Louis’ heart is pounding. He starts to get nervous until he feels Harry move his lips against his own. Louis places one of his hands on the back of Harry’s neck as the kiss deepens. He sucks on Harry’s top lip gently before pulling away. When he opens his eyes the first thing he sees is a huge grin on Harry’s face.

“I’ve wanted you to do that for so long.” Harry says, his smile not leaving his face.

Louis giggles. “Oh, yeah? Since when?” 

“Since I peed on your shoe.” They both laugh and lean into a kiss once again. This time lasting longer and deeper. Louis doesn’t pay attention to the rest of the movie and he also never figured out what they were watching in the first place.

It has been a few weeks since their first kiss and things have only gotten better for Louis and Harry. They take advantage of every moment alone they get. Their short and sweet kisses have started to develop into heated make out sessions, which has been slightly difficult to control when they’re currently staying in a house filled with many other people. Louis will take what he can get.

Louis’ lips are currently attached to Harry’s neck. He has Harry pinned up against the wall. Louis sucks a faint red mark into Harry’s neck.

“Don’t leave a mark, Lou.” Harry says.

Louis leaves a few kisses on his neck and works his way up to Harry’s jawline. “I can’t wait until- Oh!” Harry moans.

‘Shhhh.” Louis smiles against Harry’s lips. “That hit the spot?” 

Harry rolls his eyes. “Don’t be so full of yourself. I was trying to say that I can’t wait until we have a place on our own. Then we won't have to sneak around and worry about being quiet.” 

“Mhm.” Louis responds lazily as he connects his and Harry’s lips. They kiss sloppily for a while until Harry suddenly shoves Louis off of him.

“What the hell was that for?” Louis yells.

Harry looks around frantically and then back at Louis. “Sorry, I- I thought I heard something.” Harry says, out of breath from making out with Louis and also from being startled.

Louis sighs. “You know, maybe we should just tell the lads.” 

Harry’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean? Tell them about us?” 

“I mean, yeah. That way we’re not as scared to get caught. It kind of kills the mood considering you just pushed me across the room.” 

“Shit, Lou. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be like that I just-” Harry starts.

“No! No, I wasn’t trying to blame you, baby. We made a mutual agreement to not tell anyone about us. Now I'm implying that we… change that. Only if you’re ready.” 

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. “Are you ready?” Harry asks. 

“I think so.” Louis smiles and rubs his nose back and forth against Harry’s causing them both to giggle. 

“Okay, yeah. We should.” 

“Right now?” Louis asks.

“Yeah, right now before we change our minds.” Harry grabs Louis’ hand and pulls him into the lounge. 

When Harry and Louis enter the lounge, they don’t let go of each other's hands. Liam, Niall, and Zayn are all sitting together on the couches and chairs while chatting and eating popcorn. Louis leads Harry to the couch where Liam is sitting and they both sit down.

“Hey, you two.” Niall stuffs a handful of popcorn in his mouth. 

Harry squeezes Louis’ hand and looks at Louis. He can tell by the way Harry is looking at him that he wants Louis to be the one to tell them. Louis gives Harry a reassuring smile then squeezes his hand back. 

“Lads, can we talk for a sec?” Louis’ proclamation catches their attention. 

“Of course. What’s up, Tommo?” Liam asks. 

Louis doesn’t really know what to say. They didn’t talk about what they we’re gonna say beforehand. It was in the spur of the moment and now they’re left with no plan.

Louis decides to go with his gut feeling and say whatever sounds best. “Harry and I are in a relationship.” 

He got straight to the point.

“Wait, really? We had no idea! That's bloody insane! I would’ve never guessed.” Niall says sarcastically. He then licks the inside of his popcorn bowl.

Harry and Louis share a confused glance. 

“Really, Niall?” Zayn glares at Niall.

“What? It was obvious.” Niall says.

Harry’s cheeks turn flush. Louis laughs as he lets go of Harry’s hand to wrap his arm around him. 

Liam rolls his eyes. “Ignore Niall. We’re proud of you two, thanks for telling us.”

Harry looks at Louis and smiles. He leans in closer to Louis.

“Thank you, lads, You’re the best.” Harry says. 

“Yeah, we are!” Niall yells as he gets up from his seat on the arm chair. He throws himself on top of Harry and Louis. Liam leans over and joins the hug and eventually Zayn joins as well. 

It turns into one big group hug consisting of giggles, and there's no other place Louis would rather be. He is in a band with the love of his life, and his three best mates. What more could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> my socials :)
> 
> twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/killmymindIarry
> 
> youtube: https://youtube.com/channel/UCKDRF_s7unpmqVMckGAyZmA


End file.
